forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tymanther
| demonym = Tymantheran | population = | races = Dragonborn Minority of dwarves, humans, & tieflings Mulani refugees | languages = Common, Tymantheran, Untheric | religion = Bahamut, Chauntea, Enlil, Ilmater, Tiamat | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Meritocratic dictatorship | rulertype = Vanquisher | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = c. 1385 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = Invaded by Unther | date1 = 1486 DR-1487 DR | event2 = Invaded by ash giants | date2 = 1479 DR | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Vanquisher Kallan | ruleryear1 = 1487 | ruler2 = Vanquisher Tarhun | ruleryear2 = 1479 | ruler3 = Vanquisher Versengethor | ruleryear3 = 1467 | ruler4 = Vanquisher Shaushka | ruleryear4 = 1457 | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Tymanther was a displaced section of the Abeiran, militaristic, dragonborn-ruled state of Tymanchebar. Tymanther was located in the Old Empires region that was once southern Unther. The bulk of the dragonborn population resided in its capital, the citadel city of Djerad Thymar. Geography Despite having been ripped from the world of Abeir, Tymanther was a relatively calm and arid mesa-land of forests, mountains, and plains. Tymanchebar was literally dropped onto the Unther region, rather than being transposed like Akanûl to the north. The impact resulted in a desolate region full of Untheran ruins. Aside from a sizeable population of kobolds and the local fauna native to east Faerûn, some creatures native to Abeir inhabited the region, such as the scathebeasts. Tymanther originally encompassed the territory between the Black Ash Plain and the Riders to the Sky. Although by 1479 DR the bulk of the population was concentrated in Djerad Thymar and Djerad Kethendi, Tymantherans had also a few minor villages and homesteads across the countryside. After the Second Sundering, Tymantheran territory was reduced to the lands south to the Smoking Mountains, between the Black Ash Plain and the Greenfields south of the River Alamber and around Ash Lake, and the southern coast of the Alamber Sea and the frontier with western Mulhorand. Notable locations Settlements * Arush Ashuak: A village that served as the breadbasket of Tymanther, located on the Greenfields. * Arush Vayem: A small, isolated village located in the Smoking Mountains. * Djerad Kethendi: A port city in the Alamber Sea. * Djerad Thymar: The dominant Tymantheran settlement and its capital city. * Ruinspoke: A village that served as the base of operations for adventurers exploring Untheran ruins. Other locations * Marthessel ** Black Ash Plain * Menesankh ** Greenfields ** River Alamber ** River of Swords ** Unthangol Mountains * Methtir ** Methmere ** Methwood ** Riders to the Sky ** Winding River Government Djerad Thymar was the seat of power for the highly militant dragonborn kingdom, struggling to make a name for themselves in the lands of Faerûn. Tymanther was ruled by the Vanquisher, who acted as both a monarch and a general. The power of the Vanquisher was not absolute, however, as he or she served most of the time as an arbiter for the conclave of elders, made up by all the patriarchs and matriarchs of the Tymantheran clans. Foreign Relations Tymanther was misunderstood as a nation and its trading partners were limited. As of 1479 DR, it had good relations with both High Imaskar and Chessenta, despite the mutual enmity of both nations. They held a deep mistrust of the dragon princes of Murghôm, believing they were only a step away from the tyrannical dragon empires of Abeir, and were openly hostile toward Akanûl, owing to a longstanding grudge with the genasi of that land, and engaged in brief skirmishes with the land's military forces. In 1486 DR, during the Mulhorandi rebellion against the Imaskari, High Imaskar asked for Tymantheran military aid, but the Thymari chose to openly cut diplomatic relations instead, as they had not forgotten that the Imaskari failed to fulfill their promise to help them during their political crisis with Chessenta in 1479 DR. Despite this, Tymanther maintained a good diplomatic relationship with Deep Imaskar. As of 1489 DR, Tymanther was in an open war against the returned nation of Unther, as the God-king Gilgeam was adamant in his ambition to reclaim all of the former lands of Unther. Culture The vast majority of Tymantherans shared a common culture that was based on a sense of responsibility to their clans and had a highly militaristic lifestyle, with hierarchical castes and strict laws. All citizens spent some time in the Lance Defenders, the kingdom's highly trained army, and the population was ever-ready to take up arms again should their country be threatened. The nation was divided into large clans, each organized more like a military organization than a noble caste. However, while the laws of Tymanther might be unforgiving, the nation was also highly meritocratic and Tymantheran leaders were those that had proved their ability for command. The Tymantherans had a known tolerance for races of all kinds, extending their courtesy even to races who were generally disliked, such as tieflings. This tolerance did not, however, equate to equality before the law and only dragonborn were allowed to participate in Tymanther's authoritarian government. The Tymantherans had a strong and abiding hatred of dragons, perpetuated by terrifying tales of draconic cruelty and retelling of the dragonborn struggle for freedom on Abeir. Though the dragons of Toril had nothing to do with this horrid past that haunted the race, the dragonborn were not particularly forgiving in this regard, and individuals who took up dragon-hunting for whatever reasons were honored as heroes among the Tymantherans. This hatred of dragons was strong, even carrying over to a condemnation of the worship of good dragon gods, such as Bahamut. Religion Although individuals could worship the gods if they wanted to, the worshiping of the gods was something frowned upon by most traditionalist clans. Despite that, the faiths of Bahamut and Tiamat had a strong presence in the area. While worshiping Tiamat was illegal—therefore making this religion a minor and secretive cult —the faith of the Platinum Dragon was an officially sanctioned religion, despite the loathing of the Tymantherans. The Platinum Cadre was the official Bahamutan church in Tymanther. Ilmater and Chauntea were also popular gods in Tymanther, although their faiths only were present in the outlying villages and homesteads. In 1487 DR, the religion of the god Enlil was officially allowed in Tymanther, after the advent of the Second Sundering. Demographics The bulk of Tymanther's population was composed of dragonborn, most of them descendants of the survivors of Tymanchebar's destruction, although a few dragonborn were also immigrants from Laerakond who had traveled to Tymanther to join the Thymari clans. Although tieflings were a minority of the Tymantheran population, they were openly accepted by the dragonborn. Humans and dwarves also were a minority in the outlying Tymantheran settlements. After the Second Sundering, a minority of Mulani refugees who fled from Unther were also allowed to join the Tymantherans after they helped the dragonborn in their battle against the Untherans. History In the Year of Blue Fire, 1385 DR, during the Spellplague, the Abeiran nation of Tymanchebar was dropped onto the region of Unther, whose kingdom in turn was transported to Abeir. The surviving dragonborn of Djerad Thymar founded the kingdom of Tymanther in tribute to their lost brethren, and to the kingdom they believed they had accidentally destroyed. During the Wailing Years, the dragonborn had to fight to survive in a land full of Spellplague-mutated horrors, but they eventually tamed the land and prospered as a nation. Around 1479 DR, Tymanther was making a name for itself with its small elite cadres of soldiers attacking well-known dragon lairs. Some of these troops returned as heroes, and they spread the reputation of Tymanther to the rest of Faerûn. Thymari dragonborn were sought out as skilled mercenaries by other Faerûnian nations. In the Year of the Ageless Ones, 1479 DR, due to the plans of the taaldaraxi of Brimstone's xorvintaal, Tymanther was facing diplomatic problems with Chessenta and Akanûl. Although Tymanther sent an ambassador to try to solve the situation in a peaceful manner, negotiations went bad, mostly because the Thymari were also allies of High Imaskar. The situation worsened when a group of abishai disguised as dragonborn began to kill Chessentan citizens. When the killers were discovered by the Brotherhood of the Griffon, the Thymari diplomatic delegation was kicked out of Chessenta, and the relationship between the two nations became delicate. At the same time, Tymanther had been invaded by ash giant tribes controlled by the green dragon Skuthosiin. Thanks to Vanquisher Tarhun's military acumen, as well as the actions of heroes such as the paladin Medrash, the Thymari were able to kill Skuthosiin, after having besieged his fortress of Ashhold on Flamerule 5, ending the giant threat to Tymanther. After the Battle of Luthcheq, on Eleint 7, Tymanther and Chessenta resumed diplomatic relations. In the Year of Deep Water Drifting, 1480 DR, the lamia queen Sisay of Unthalass launched an invasion of the village of Ruinspoke, as she wanted to use this invasion as a test to see if her forces were capable of invading Tymanther. However, the Lance Defenders were sent to deal with the monster threat, and they destroyed Queen Sisay's armies in a rather easy battle after Ruinspoke had to endure a siege for a week. On Nightal 26 of the Year of the Nether Mountain Scrolls, 1486 DR, as part of the Second Sundering, the lands of Unther that had been transported to Abeir by the Spellplague returned to Toril, while at the same time Tymanther was about to be returned to Abeir. The god Enlil returned to Toril the same day and prevented the process to some degree, but the dragonborn nation was reduced to Djerad Thymar, Djerad Kethendi, and small holdings along the coast of the Alamber Sea and Ash Lake. The Untherites immediately went to war with Tymanther, and tried to regain their former lands, but the dragonborn fiercely defended what little territory they had, triggering the First Tymanther–Unther War. Although the Tymantherans won that war and expelled the Untherite forces from their territory, Gilgeam never relented from his ambition and, as of the Year of the Warrior Princess, 1489 DR, both nations were waging another war. Notable Inhabitants * Kepeshkmolik Thymara, founder of Djerad Thymar on Faerûn. * Kepeshkmolik Tarhun, Vanquisher of Tymanther in 1479 DR and until his death in 1486 DR. * Yrjixtilex Kallan, Tarhun's successor in 1487 DR. * Daardendrien Medrash, a paladin of Torm and Bahamut, and a national hero of Tymanther in the 1480s DR. * Verthisathurgiesh Mehen, an accomplished mercenary in the late years of the 15th century DR. * Kepeshkmolik Dumuzi, the first cleric of Enlil after the Second Sundering. Appendix Further reading ;Sourcebooks: * * * ;Novels: *Brotherhood of the Griffon (series) **''The Captive Flame'' **''Whisper of Venom'' **''The Spectral Blaze'' *Brimstone Angels series **''Ashes of the Tyrant'' **''The Devil You Know'' References Category:Dictatorships Category:Countries Category:Dragonborn locations Category:Locations in the Old Empires Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations